Scared to Death
by WhiteMoonDragon
Summary: oneshot Cancer is the ugliest of the diseases. Hidden inside, growing and waiting to strike at any time to it's clueless victim. But what happens, when that victim is Kagome? InuKag, based off of Sara Beth by Rascal Flatts


A/N: Ok, I heard Sara Beth on the radio by Rascal Flatts and decided to write a fanfic. Actually, I cried my eyes out, watched the music video, cried more, read the lyrics, cried even more, then wrote the fanfic. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Rascal Flatts's song Sara Beth.

* * *

Kagome sits impatiently in the cold chairs of the waiting room with her family. Everything here made goose-bumps creep up her arms. The sounds of people rushing around from room to room, the bleak waiting room showing nothing, only to let your fears play images on their blank walls, the smell of death wafting through the double doors, everything.

She shivers and rubs her arms, trying to make the goose-bumps disappear. Her mother drapes her coat over her shoulders. Kagome looks at her, giving a weak smile to show her thanks.

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell  
And the bruise just won't go away_

It all happened a few weeks ago. She had fallen playing tag with Shippo and got a bruise on her arm. But that's not the weird part, the bruise didn't go away. After a few more incidents where the bruises refused to disappear, she headed home to tell her mom.

Her mother immediately sent her to bed, praying her nightmares weren't coming true. Her husband had died a long time ago from the same disease that she now feared possessed her daughter. She had prayed every night before bed it wouldn't happen again, but apparently no angels were there to hear her pleas.

A few days went by and Kagome didn't get any better, she began to show more signs of the ugly disease. And now they sat, waiting in a room filled with worry and crushed hopes.

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with the smile stands in the door  
And says will you please come with me_

A nurse approaches them and gives a small smile.

"I'm nurse Kira," she shakes their hands. "Please follow me, we have the results."

They follow her, all with shaky legs and a dry mouth.

They reach a room with a recovery bed. Kagome sits down, tired from the small walk.

The nurse sighs. "I'm afraid the results are positive, you have acute lymphosytic leukemia."

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white, something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

Everyone feels numb. The shock nearly making them stumble back.

Kagome recovers first. Tears run down her cheeks. She begins to sob and her mother does the only thing she can do, hold her and cry with her. Souta hugs his sister's waist and her grandfather wraps his arms around her as well. Kagome lets the tears fall with no thoughts of stopping them.

She feels fear consume her. If her father died of this same disease, she doesn't stand a chance either. She doesn't want to die. She can see her hopes and dreams fly out the window. She had dreamed of growing up, finishing school, getting married, having a family! And all of it is gone. In a split second, with one sentence, her spirit died.

The nurse fights to hold her tears back. The girl is only 17, and she is diagnosed with a disease that can either kill her, or make her lose the best years of her life.

_Six chances in ten, it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is  
And I think that we caught it in time  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes._

She finally gains her composure and takes a deep breath. "There is a treatment." She says softly.

Everyone looks up at her, red and puffy eyes all holding the same glimmer of hope.

"It's just been approved, and it has a high chance of success. It involves a bone marrow transplant, chemo, and some medication. I think we caught it just in time."

A week later, Kagome goes back to the feudal era, feeling a little better. The nurse had given her some medicine to help with the symptoms. Now all she has to do is tell her friends.

They had gathered in Kaede's hut, happy to see her, but concerned when she showed no signs of her eager and bubbly personality.

"I have cancer." She states after a few deep breaths.

Blank stares.

"It's a disease that grows inside your bones and makes you sick, that's why those bruises wouldn't go away. In order to get better, I need to stay in my time for about a year. The doctors will give me medicine that makes me weak, but gets rid of the cancer. So I'll loose my hair and sometimes get so weak that I can't get out of bed. There is also a chance that I'll die, there isn't guarantee the cancer won't kill me before I get better." Kagome states as tears build in her eyes.

Sango hugs her friend, tears falling from her eyes as well. She can't stand to loose another person. Sure she knows little of this horrible disease, but it risks losing her closest friend.

Shippo buries himself into Kagome's stomach, bawling his eyes out. Kagome had cared for him since he lost his father, losing her would be like losing his dad again.

Miroku hugs Kagome as well. No words can express the ache in his heart. He had seen people slaughtered for no cause, but they were mere strangers. This is a friend, a close friend. And loosing her would be devastating.

Inuyasha just stays in his spot, eyes wide and full of shock. Kagome, dieing? No, it can't be true! Just some made-up lie to get the best of him.

Salt.

He smells salt, tears. But not the tears of Miroku, Shippo and Sango. Kagome's.

It's true. Kagome can die from a disease called cancer.

Kagome opens her eyes and sees Inuyasha still sitting in his spot.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo let go of Kagome and look at her and Inuyasha.

Kagome holds her arms out, grabbing the air like a child begging to be picked up. He stands and walks over to her, squatting so his knees touch hers. She wraps her arms around him and sobs on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared." She says between sobs.

He doesn't know what to say. So he wraps his arms around her, holding back the tears in his eyes.

_And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

Three months later, a surgery for the bone marrow transplant (her brother was a match), two chemo sessions, a couple of trips to the feudal era and a few trips from Inuyasha to her time, Kagome gets another terrible surprise.

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take  
A bald headed girl to the prom_

A lock of hair is resting on her pillow.

She cries.

Her hair may be just hair to any one, but it was part of her.

Her mother comes in and sees the lock of hair. She does the only thing she can do, hold her daughter and cry with her.

_For just this morning, right here on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes_

Another month later, Kagome is laying on her bed, unable to get up. Her window is open, allowing a warm spring breeze to blow through, bring the sounds of the city.

A tear rolls down her cheek.

This disease had brought her down to nothing more then a shell of a person.

_And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair_

She hears a door slide open and voices downstairs. She doesn't pay attention to them and rolls over.

A few minutes later, her door opens.

"Kagome, someone's here to see you." Her mother says in a shaky tone, as though she's holding back tears.

Kagome rolls over again.

There, standing in the middle of her room, is Inuyasha. He walks over to her bed and squats down, placing a rose in her small hands.

But that's not the only surprise he brought her.

Where his once long, silver mane of hair had been, is nothing. Not a single bit of hair is on his head, only the velvet on his ears.

_It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had all been  
Softly she touches just skin_

Kagome begins to cry. He did this for her. He shaved his head to show how much she means to him.

He scoops her up into his arms and holds her close. Kagome buries her head into his neck.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She says weakly

He smiles and cradles her against his chest. She had gotten so small and frail in four long months.

He rocks back and forth, holding her in his arms, trying to ease away the trauma of this disease.

_And they go dancing, around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

* * *

_

A/N: Please review


End file.
